Folgen einer Musikstunde
by Ani-chan2
Summary: Also...meine erste FF hier^^ Es geht um Tai, der eine totale Flasche in Musik ist, um Matt, der ihm helfen muss, um nervige Lehrer (wer kennt sie nicht) und auch um den kleinen T.K., der mehr für seinen Bruder empfindet, als ihm lieb ist. Aber lest selbs
1. Fieber

Die Folgen einer Musikstunde *taitofänchenschwenk*  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Warnings: angst, darkfic, death, lime, lemon, rape (später^^°)  
  
Pairing: Takueru x Yamato Sänger x Fußballfreak  
  
Widmung: Lord_Haddemaha, der mich immer mit Ideen unterstützt hat, meinem lieben Beta Angelo und allen Taito-Fans ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir- leider.*Matthabenwill* und Geld verdiene ich mit diesem Schwachsinn auch nicht.  
  
So, jetzt lest einfach mal^^  
  
Kapitel 1/? Fieber  
  
"Yagami!" Tai schaute betrübt aus dem Fenster. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht. ´Die Wolken sehen aus wie kleine Digimon` stellte er fest und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. ´Ja, damals in der Digiwelt war alles noch so einfach gewesen.`  
  
"Taichi Yagami!" Der genannte schreckte auf und blickte sich um. Der strenge Blick seiner Musiklehrerin holte den Wuschelkopf schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab. Tais Mitschüler fingen an, zu kichern. "Dass du unmusikalisch bist, hast du schon oft genug bewiesen, aber durch Schlafen wird es auch nicht besser."  
  
Das Gesicht des Braunäugigen wurde langsam beunruhigend rot. Ihm war schon den ganzen Tag lang so warm gewesen, meist ein schlechtes Zeichen. "Ich glaube, wird sollten nach dem Unterricht mal ein ernstes Gespräch führen, Tai", fuhr seine Lehrerin fort. ´So ein Mist! Dabei wollte ich doch nach der Schule ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Sora kaufen´ dachte Taichi betrübt.  
  
Der Tag war gelaufen! Er wusste genau, dass man sich mit Lehrern lieber nicht anlegen sollte. Es schienen sich jedoch nicht alle Schüler daran zu halten. Sein Blick wanderte zu Yamato, einem totalen Draufgänger. Ohne Probleme hielt er seine Gitarre in der Hand. Der mädchenumschwärmte Junge spielte ein Solo. Wieder einmal hatte er sich geweigert, das gleiche Lied wie die anderen zu spielen, hatte ein schwierigeres verlangt. Er widersetzte sich allem und jedem und versuchte immer, seinen eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen.  
  
Tai hatte sich früher oft deswegen mit ihm gezofft. Insgeheim jedoch bewunderte er den Blonden. Solch einen festen Willen hatte nicht jeder.  
  
"Ach was er ist einfach ein elender Sturkopf", regte der Fußballer sich über seine Gedanken auf. Er widmete sich nun wieder seinem Notenblatt. ´Oh mann, ich kapier gar nichts!` Ziemlich verzweifelt blickte er auf den Zettel mit den komischen Zeichen. Wenn das so weiterginge, würde er am Ende noch wegen Musik sitzen bleiben! Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seufzte Tai. Nur ungern gab er zu, dass ihm dieses Fach überhaupt nicht lag. Wieder einmal wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Diesmal jedoch von dem grade ertönenden Schulgong und dem darauf folgenden fröhlichen Geschrei der Schüler.  
  
Taichi selbst wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er nun endlich von dieser ewig langen Musikstunde befreit, auf der anderen stand ihm ein bestimmt nicht weniger langes und unangenehmes Gespräch bevor.  
  
Demonstrativ langsam packte der Junge mit der Sonnenbrille seine Schultasche, als ihm auf einmal jemand "Viel Glück" in sein Ohr hauchte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Er blickte direkt in klare blaue Augen. ´Matt.`, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Blondschopf klopfte ihm noch einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verschwand dann. Zurück liess er einen völlig verwirrten Tai.  
  
Das Gespräch mit seiner Lehrerin bekam er kaum mit. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu den großen, tiefblauen Augen ab. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, noch immer Yamatos warmen Atem an seinem Ohr und die Hand auf seiner Schulter zu spüren. Sein Körper glühte vor Hitze. Es wurde heißer und heißer. Unerträglich! Taichi wollte fliehen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Plötzlich fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
  
Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, spürte Tai einen beißenden Gestank in seiner Nase. ´Igitt! Ich bin im Krankenzimmer` Er hasste den medizinischen Geruch, weshalb er es vermied, zum Arzt zu gehen. Das Wort Arzt erinnerte ihn immer an Spritzen und über die wollte er nicht einmal nachdenken.  
  
Hinter dem weißen Vorhang, der das Bett von Rest des Zimmers abtrennte, hörte man leise, weinerliche Stimmen. "Hätte ich ihn.*snif*..doch gleich nach Hause gehen lassen.*schluchz*"  
  
Halt! War das nicht grade eben die Stimme seiner gehassten Musiklehrerin gewesen? Der braungebrannte Junge traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sie machte sich Sorgen? Sollte er seine Meinung über sie noch einmal ändern? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!  
  
Eine Tür knarrte. "Wir sind mit den Bandproben fertig, sie können den Musikraum jetzt abschließen", kam es von einer dunklen Stimme. Taichis Herz fing an, zu pochen. Es war eindeutig die Stimme von Matt! Bevor er klar denken konnte, fing er an, sich zu räuspern.  
  
"Oh, ein Patient?", kam es von Yamato. "Ja, Tai ist bei unserem Gespräch mit Fieber zusammengebrochen", antwortete die Lehrerin mit noch immer schwerer Stimme. "Gehen Sie ruhig nach Hause, ich kümmere mich um ihn", schlug der Sänger vor. Der Fußballfreak dachte zunächst, er hätte sich verhört. "Ich weiß nicht so recht.", zweifelte die Frau.  
  
´Komm schon, du dumme Gans! Hau ab!` hätte der Junge mit den Schokoaugen jetzt am liebsten gesagt. Doch er verkniff es sich. Schließlich wollte er den anderen Glauben machen, dass er noch schliefe. "Ich hab sowieso nichts vor und kann ihn auch Heim begleiten", argumentierte Yamato. Er würde niemandem wünschen, mit dieser Schreckschraube seinen Nachmittag zu verbringen.  
  
Aber wieso machte er sich auf einmal solche Sorgen? Und dann auch noch um einen Jungen. Er war doch nicht schwul! Bei dem Gedanken musste der Blonde kurz auflachen.  
  
Seine Lehrerin bekam das zum Glück nicht mit. Bestimmt hätte sie sonst erstmal gefragt, was bitte an der ganzen Situation so lustig wäre. Nach einigen weiteren guten Argumenten seitens Matt gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Nun waren sie endlich alleine. ´Was denke ich da schon wieder?` Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag ärgerte sich Tai über seine Gedanken, welche ihn rot anlaufen ließen.  
  
Vorsichtig wurde der weiße Vorhang zur Seite geschoben. "Taichi, bist du wach?", fragte eine weiche, besorgte Stimme. Doch der angesprochene tat, als würde er schlafen. ´Mal sehen, was er macht` dachte der Fieberkopf. Er hörte, wie ein Stuhl zum Bett geschoben wurde. Es knarrte ein wenig, als jemand darauf Platz nahm.  
  
Tai wurde noch wärmer, als es ihm dank seines Fiebers sowieso schon war. Er spürte, wie eine warme Hand langsam durch seine strubbeligen Haare fuhr. Sein Herz hämmerte dermaßen gegen seinen Brustkorb, das es schmerzte. Aber das war schnell vergessen. Genießerisch seufzte der ´Schlafende`. Schockiert zog Matt seine Hand weg.  
  
´War Tai doch wach gewesen???` schallte es in seinem hübschen Kopf immer wieder. Der Junge mit den inzwischen noch mehr verwuschelten Haaren handelte -wie so oft- ohne nachzudenken und grummelte leise, um seine Enttäuschung über das plötzliche Ende der Streicheleinheiten auszudrücken. Wenige Sekunden später bereute er dies auch schon wieder.  
  
Verwundert schaute er in die überraschten Augen Matts. ´Sie sind wunderschön` Innerlich ohrfeigte sich Tai selbst. Wie konnte er so was denken? Yamato fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und starrte sein Gegenüber abwertend an. Er versuchte, so viel Hass wie möglich in seinen Blick zu legen, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.  
  
"Du.. warst wach?" Eigentlich war dies mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, doch Taichi meinte verschlafen "Na ja so halb." Jetzt war es der Junge mit den blauen Augen, dem das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Sein Klassenkamerad schien das zu merken und wechselte mit einem unbekümmerten, fröhlichen Lächeln und einem "Wie war denn heute deine Bandprobe?" schnell das Thema. "Ganz gut", war die knappe, kühle Antwort, die Tai einen Stich ins Herz versetzte.  
  
Lange Zeit herrschte eine quälende Stille zwischen den beiden.  
  
Yamato war die ganze Situation mehr als unangenehm. Er hatte noch nie gut mit Leuten reden können, was stets ein Einzelgänger gewesen. Tief in seinem Herzen sehnte er sich nach etwas. Doch was war dieses komische Gefühl?  
  
Was waren Gefühle überhaupt? Bevor er keine Antwort wusste, würde er so etwas nie zulassen, das hatte er sich schon damals als kleines Kind bei der Trennung seiner Eltern geschworen.  
  
Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung erschien das Bild seines kleinen Bruders Takeru vor seinem inneren Auge. ´T.K.` heftig schüttelte Matt seinen Kopf, sodass ihm seine blonden, schulterlangen Haare in sein Gesicht fielen. Was waren das schon wieder für Sehnsüchte?  
  
Er war so in Gedanken, dass er Tais mitleidigen Blick gar nicht registrierte. Das war auch gut so, denn Yamato hasste Mitleid. Es bedeutete für ihn, schwach zu sein und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er brauchte die anderen nicht! Er konnte auch alleine stark sein. So dachte er zumindest.  
  
Insgeheim drohte eine unheimliche Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit ihn zu verschlingen und nie mehr frei zu geben. Aber das ignorierte er genauso gekonnt, wie die vielen Sprüche und Blicke der verliebten Mädchen.  
  
Liebe. Was sollte das sein?  
  
Das war doch nur ein Wort, ein Wort, das schwache Menschen benutzen. Er würde nie jemanden lieben, nie jemandem vertrauen. Das verletzt nur und wer verletzbar ist, ist schwach und wer schwach ist, ist es nicht wert, zu leben!  
  
Das waren Matts verbitterte Gedanken. Er selbst hatte einmal geliebt, hatte vertraut -und wurde abgewiesen. Seit diesem Tag baute er eine schützende Mauer aus Kälte und Hass um sich herum auf. Niemand sollte sie je durchbrechen, kein Mensch je sein wahres Inneres sehen. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal, einfach alles.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne verließ seine ozeanblauen Augen und rann seine blassen Wangen hinunter. Doch nicht einmal das registrierte er.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen und hängendem Kopf saß er da auf dem harten, lehnenlosen Stuhl. Ein Anblick, der Taichi einen weiteren Stich in sein Herz versetzte. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Lag es an seinem Fieber? Oder doch an etwas anderem?  
  
Nun hatte er seinen Körper nur noch schwer unter Kontrolle. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund verspürte er das starke Gefühl, Matt die Träne von seiner Wange zu wischen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. ´Er sieht auf einmal so zerbrechlich aus`  
  
Chaos herrschte in Tais Kopf. Da war sie wieder, diese alles erdrückende Hitze. Ein weiteres Mal wurde dem Braunhaarigen schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Als er diese langsam und vorsichtig wieder öffnete, fand er sich in einem kleinen, dunklen, aber warmen Zimmer wieder.  
  
Es roch leicht nach Zitrone. Der Grund dafür stand auf der Fensterbank: ein kleiner Zitronenbaum in voller Pracht. ´Wer immer hier wohnt, hatte ein gutes Händchen für Pflanzen`, dachte Tai, während er langsam aber sicher aufwachte.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Türklinke heruntergedrückt. Der Junge erstarrte.  
  
´Wer kann das sein? Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?` Das waren die Fragen, welche in diesem Moment in Taichis Kopf für Verwirrung sorgten. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
  
"Matt, bist du hier?", kam es von einer kindlichen, hellen Stimme hinter der Tür. Ein blonder, zarter Junge mit Hut steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Es war Takueru, Yamatos jüngerer Bruder, die kleine Nervensäge.  
  
Mit einem "Klick" wurde die Halogenlampe in der Mitte des Zimmers eingeschaltet. ´Uhh, ist das hell!` Der verschlafene Junge mit der nun extrem zerzausten Haarpracht hielt sich geblendet eine Hand vor seine schokobraunen Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Ihm schien ein Stein von seinem mutigen Herzen zu fallen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Matt hereingekommen wäre.  
  
Der Partner des kleinen Patamon hingegen blickte ziemlich erstaunt drein. Seine Augen hafteten auf Taichi, der mit verknitterter Schuluniform auf Yamatos Bett saß und die Welt nicht mehr verstand. T.K. hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst.  
  
Als er sich jedoch weiter in dem kleinen Zimmer umsah, konnte er sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Tai hingegen war nun verwirrter als je zuvor. Was bitteschön war an dieser Situation so witzig?  
  
Völlig irritiert sah er sich um. Nun bemerkte auch der kleine Tollpatsch das grüne Knäuel [ich geh mal davon aus, dass die Uniform grün ist.] mit den blonden, fast goldenen Haaren. Matt! Er lag auf dem harten Fußboden und hatte sich wie ein kleiner Hund zusammengerollt. ´Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft.`, kam es dem auf dem Bett liegenden in den Kopf.  
  
Bald musste auch er kichern. Zunächst leise, um Yamato nicht zu wecken, doch dann prustete auch Taichi laut los.  
  
Durch die ungewohnten Geräusche wurde der blonde Sänger langsam aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Er hörte glückliche, unbeschwerte Stimmen. Glück? Was war das denn nun schon wieder?  
  
Als ihm so schnell keine Antwort einfiel, verdrängte er die Frage gekonnt. Dass das nicht gut war, wusste Matt selbst. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Oh, mann! In letzter Zeit dachte er einfach viel zuviel nach.  
  
Jetzt wandte er sich wieder den Lauten zu. ´Ach, ist nur Takeru, der sich wieder über mich lustig macht`, schmollte der Blondschopf. Nur, wem gehörte die zweite Stimme? Es hörte sich an, wie.´Tai!` Seine müden Augen öffneten sich ruckartig.  
  
Das war er tatsächlich! Der noch immer leicht fiebrige Junge krümmte sich auf Yamatos weichem Bett vor Lachen.  
  
Stopp!  
  
Tai?  
  
Auf seinem Bett?!?  
  
Der Musiker wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Was war in den letzten Stunden passiert?  
  
Tja, was wohl? *fg*  
  
Nein nicht DAS *kopfschüttel* Bis in Teil 2 (wenn den wer lesen will...) 


	2. Nachhilfe

Die Folgen einer Musikstunde  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Warnings: angst, darkfic, death, lime, lemon, rape (später^^°)  
  
Pairing: Takueru x Yamato Sänger x Fußballfreak  
  
Widmung: Lord_Haddemaha, der mich immer mit Ideen unterstützt hat, meinem lieben Beta Angelo und allen Taito-Fans ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir- leider.*Matthabenwill* und Geld verdiene ich mit diesem Schwachsinn auch nicht.  
  
Kapitel 2/? Nachhilfe  
  
So langsam dämmerte es ihm wieder. Nachdem Tai gestern im Krankenzimmer ein zweites Mal ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte Matt ihn nach Hause bringen wollen. Da dort aber keiner war, musste er den verfressenen Jungen wohl oder übel mit zu sich nehmen. Zu spät war ihm eingefallen, dass Takeru ja ein paar Tage zu Besuch gekommen war und Yamato jetzt nur noch ein freies Bett hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er dem Fieber-Kranken seines gegeben, auf welchem Taichi auch schnell eingeschlafen war.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten T.K. und Tai aufgehört zu lachen. Letzterer schaute nun wie gebannt auf Matt, welcher versuchte, sich aufzurichten. ´So verschlafen sieht er richtig niedlich aus`, musste er feststellen. In der letzten Zeit hatte der Vielfraß immer öfter solche Gedanken. Doch aus irgendeinem unauffindlichen Grund ließ er sie ohne Murren zu.  
  
Auch neulich im Unterricht hatte er wieder an diese blauen Augen denken müssen. Dank seines ´klugen` Köpfchens konnte er sich jedoch einfach nicht erklären, warum.  
  
Nachdem Yamato nun endlich ganz wach gewesen war und seinem Bruder und dem Fußballer alles erklärt hatte, stürzten sie sich gierig auf das Frühstück, wobei Taichi natürlich besonders zuschlug. Ein leicht enttäuschter Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Honig-verschmierten Gesicht breit, als nach seinem fünften Sesambrötchen der Brotkorb leer war.  
  
Um Tai ein wenig von der Situation abzulenken, schlug Takeru auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel vor, dass Matt ihm doch Nachhilfe in Musik geben könne. Schließlich war dieses Fach Schuld an den gestrigen Vorfällen und da Yamato doch sogar der Sänger einer Band war, müsste es für ihn eine Leichtigkeit sein, einfache Notengesetze zu erklären.  
  
Die beiden Betroffenen waren von diesem spontanen Einfall alles andere als begeistert und starrten den kleinen Jungen erst einmal eine Zeit lang entsetzt an. Der Blauäugige fand seine Fassung zuerst wieder: "Aber sonst geht's noch, oder?", fragte er lauter, als gewollt. Diese Worte schmerzten Taichi sehr. Es war, als würde sich etwas plötzlich stark in ihm zusammenziehen. Ohne wirklich über seine Worte nachgedacht zu haben, hörte er ein "Schon gut. Matt braucht seine Zeit nicht mit mir zu verschwenden", über seine Lippen kommen. Viel Überzeugung lag in dem Satz nicht. Er hatte eher einen traurigen Unterton.  
  
T.K. schien es gemerkt zu haben. Entschieden meinte er: "Oh, nein! Er hängt nachmittags sowieso nur mit solchen komischen Typen rum, da kann er dir doch lieber Unterricht geben. Stimmts, Bruder?"  
  
Diesem Dackelblick konnte Yamato noch nie standhalten. Takeru sah dann immer so süß aus. Argh, was hatte er da schon wieder für Gedanken? Mit einem schmollenden "na gut." gab er endlich nach und sein kleiner Bruder formte mit seinen Fingern fröhlich das Victory-Zeichen, während er Tai vor lauter Freude über seinen erneuten Sieg um den Hals fiel.  
  
Für einen Moment hatte der Sänger das Verlangen, an der Stelle des Braunhaarigen zu sein. Was sollte das schon wieder? Das war sein eigener Bruder!!! Kurzfristig entschloss er sich, sich später weiter seinen Kopf darüber zu zerschlagen. Im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen am Hals. Zum Beispiel Nachhilfelehrer eines Jungen, so unmusikalisch wie ein Fisch [ich weiß, blöder vergleich... -_-°] zu sein. Innerlich seufzte er auf. Der Tag hätte so schön werden können...  
  
Der Nachmittag schien gar nicht mehr zu enden. Yamato bereute, zugesagt zu haben. Wie schlecht konnte ein Mensch eigentlich in Musik sein?  
  
Nicht einmal wissen, was ein Notenschlüssel ist! Mehr als einmal war der Musiker kurz davor, an Taichis Begriffstutzigkeit zu verzweifeln. Trotzdem musste Matt sich Mühe geben. Er hatte es seinem Bruder versprochen.  
  
Obwohl, bei Tai war wirklich alles vergebens... In der letzten Zeit hatte er den Jungen kaum wahrgenommen. Klar, sie gingen in dieselbe Klasse, aber nach den Erlebnissen in der Digiwelt hatten sie kaum noch Kontakt zueinander. Warum auch?  
  
Yamato hatte lange für sein kühles Image gebraucht, da konnte er sich so etwas wie Freundschaft beim besten Willen nicht erlauben. Er war ein Außenseiter, doch wen störte das schon? Ihn sicher nicht. Alleine kam man besser durchs Leben. Das war sein fester Glaube.  
  
Im Hintergrund ertönten qualvolle, folterähnliche Geräusche. -Tai beim Gitarrespielen...  
  
"Nein, schon wieder falsch!", ertönte Matts langsam sehr genervt klingende Stimme. Das war ja anstrengender, als ein Nachmittag mit Jun! "Das c musst du so spielen..." Nun wurde es dem Blauäugigen wirklich zu viel. Etwas unsanft nahm er Taichis Hand und bog sie so lange, bis dieser endlich den richtigen Ton traf. Hätte er gewusst, wie viel dem kleinen Wuschelkopf diese Berührung bedeutete, hätte er sich bestimmt zurückgehalten.  
  
´Oh Gott, er hat meine Hand angefasst.` Taichi wurde warm. Sein ganzer Körper schien aus einem einzigen Herzschlag zu bestehen. Der Puls dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Was sollte das? Wieso freute er sich auf einmal darüber, dass ein Junge ihn berührte? Oh nein, er war doch nicht etwa...  
  
"Tai!!!", erklang die ´leicht` genervte Stimme des mehr oder weniger feiwilligen Lehrers und ließ den Fußballer zusammenzucken. Wo war er nur schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken gewesen? Yamato beschloss, für den heutigen Tag, den Privatunterricht zu beenden. Wenn Taichi in diesem Zustand war, könnte Matt genauso gut mit der Wand reden.  
  
T.K. hatte inzwischen Reißaus genommen und war in die Stadt verschwunden. Schade. Er würde nur noch fünf Tage in Japan sein, dann musste er wieder zu seiner Mutter zurück. Zu gerne hätte Yamato die ganze Zeit nur mit ihm verbracht... Aber nun? Jetzt sollte er einen absolut unruhigen und nervigen Schüler, welcher ohne die Hilfe eines Blondschopfs drohte, wegen einer 5 in Musik sitzen zubleiben, auf die nächste Arbeit vorzubereiten. Das hatte Takeru ja toll einfädelt!  
  
Auf seinem Weg nach Hause dachte Tai noch einmal über den vergangenen Tag nach. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er freute sich schon auf die nächste Zeit. Auch, wenn er sie mit Nachhilfestunden verbringen würde. Heute hatte er sogar erste Fortschritte beim Lernen gemacht. Yamato schien von seinem Können zwar wenig begeistert, doch jetzt hatte Taichi wenigstens einen richtig guten Ansporn. Er würde Matt und seiner Lehrerin beweisen, dass er es konnte!!!  
  
Eine Woche später: Endlich war er da. Der Tag, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon. Die ganze letzte Zeit lang hatte er sein eigentlich extrem wichtiges Fußballtraining einfach so sausen lassen. Kaum zu glauben! Und wofür das alles?  
  
Der braunhaarige Sportler konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Er hatte sich früher kaum um die Schule gekümmert. Warum also? Nein, er hatte bestimmt nicht für die Schule gelernt, sondern nur für IHN.  
  
Nur, um ihm zu beweisen, dass seine Mühen nicht vergebens waren. Vielleicht auch, um gelobt zu werden? Momentan hatte er wirklich wichtigere Gedanken.  
  
´Wie hieß gleich noch mal dieses Ding, das die Noten verlängert?` Oh nein, ein Black-out! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet jetzt! Weiter kam Tai nicht, denn im diesem Moment klingelte es zum Unterricht.  
  
In der 1. Stunde hatte er Geschichte -und natürlich seine Hausaufgaben vergessen... Die letzte Nacht war der Wuschelkopf so mit Lernen beschäftigt, dass er die doch glatt vergessen hatte! Das würde erstmal eine Predigt geben.  
  
Schnell blickte er nervös zu seinem Nachbar rüber. Eventuell konnte er ja noch einen Teil abschreiben. Leider war der Geschichtslehrer ein Mensch, der den Schülern immer massenhaft Aufgaben aufgab und im Unterricht lieber über seine vergangenen Reisen nach Rom und Ägypten berichtete. Taichi seufzte. Sein Freund hatte doch tatsächlich 3 Seiten geschrieben! Das konnte er sich abschminken. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt flog die Tür des Klassenzimmers auf.  
  
Herein kam ein völlig atemloser Matt. Er wollte grad zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als ihm auffiel, dass ja noch gar kein Lehrer im Raum war. Tai musste lächeln. Leicht irritiert blickte Yamato ihn an. ´Warum ist der so fröhlich? Und das, wo wir in der nächsten Stunde...`  
  
+++Na, was wohl? Ist auch net schwer zu erraten^^+++ 


	3. Die Arbeit

Die Folgen einer Musikstunde  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Warnings: angst, darkfic, death, lime, lemon, rape (später^.^°)  
  
Pairing: Takueru x Yamato Sänger x Fußballfreak  
  
Widmung: Yama-chan und Lord_Haddemaha, die mir ganz liebe Kommis geschrieben haben. Eure Geschichten sind toll, schreibt bloß weiter! *bettel*  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir- leider.*Matthabenwill* und Geld verdiene ich mit diesem Schwachsinn auch nicht.  
  
So, auf die folgenden Teile werdet ihr wohl ein wenig warten müssen,  
aber ich beeil mich ganz doll^^ *versprech*  
  
Kapitel 3/? Die Arbeit  
  
"Bitte setzt euch!" ertönte die raue Stimme des Lehrers. Er hatte kurz nach Matt den Raum betreten und blickte nun streng in die Runde. Nachdem die Lautstärke in der Klasse gesunken war, wurde die Anwesenheit überprüft. Tai war so in seinen Gedanken, dass er tatsächlich vergas, zu antworten. Dies stimmte den Glatzkopf am Lehrerpult verständlicher Weise [ach echt?] nicht sehr glücklich.  
  
Nach dem schon erwateten Donnerwetter wegen der Hausaufgaben begann der ´Unterricht`. Auf den konnte der Fußballer sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder blickte er verstohlen zu Yamato herüber und malte irgendwelche komischen Kritzeleien auf sein Blatt. Seine Nervosität stieg zunehmend.  
  
Erneut ein flüchtiger Blick zur großen Wanduhr. Nur noch 10 Minuten... Die Zeit schien endlos. Ein weiteres Mal widmete er sich seinen Malaktionen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen -vergebens.  
  
´4.....3.....2......1..... Gong!` "Juhu!" vor Freude machte der Braunäugige einen ungeschickten Satz und landete mitsamt Stuhl auf seinem Allerwertesten. Gut, dass es schon geklingelt hatte, dann konnte die Lehrer nichts mehr sagen.  
  
In Windeseile packte er seine Schulsachen und stürmte nach unten zum Musikraum, wobei er gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. In den Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler konnte man nicht grade Begeisterung über das bevorstehende Ereignis lesen. Nur Tai freute sich. Er war dank Matt und einigen schlaflosen Nächten [nein, er hat gelernt!!!] so gut vorbereitet wie noch nie. Eigentlich konnte gar nichts mehr schief gehen...  
  
Als die allseits ´beliebte` Musiklehrerin den Raum betrat, waren schon alle auf ihren Plätzen. "Wie ihr sicher wisst, werden wir jetzt die Musikarbeit schreiben. Hoffentlich habt ihr euch alle gut vorbereitet, sie ist diesmal sehr schwer. Und wehe, ihr schreibt ab!", ermahnte sie ihre Schüler noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie die Zettel austeilte.  
  
Überall sah man ängstliche und geschockte Gesichter. Taichi bekam davon nur wenig mit, so konzentriert war er. Das ließ jedoch spätestens dann nach, als ein lautes "Ihr könnt jetzt anfangen" von der Person an der Tafel kam. Schon schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem eigenen ´Lehrer` ab.  
  
Dieser saß ein paar Tische neben ihm und löste mit einem völlig entspannten Gesicht die Aufgaben. In der Schule, oder zumindest während der Arbeiten, trug Yamato eine Brille, um seine leichte Sehschwäche auszugleichen. ´So sieht er richtig süß aus...`  
  
"Taichi, konzentriere dich bitte auf deine eigene Arbeit!", fauchte die Lehrerin. Dieser schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen hoch und warf hastig einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. ´Verdammter Mist, ich hab ja nur noch 25 Minuten!` Hecktisch griff er zu seinem ausnahmsweise mal angespitzen, schwarz- glitzernden Bleistift. Jetzt bloß nicht unruhig werden!  
  
Die Aufgaben hatten es wirklich in sich, doch für Tai waren sie durchaus lösbar. Die Unterstützung seines Klassenkameraden hatte wirklich viel gebracht. Der Fußballfreak ertappte sich noch zwei weitere Male, wie er zu Matt rüberschielte. Er sah aber auch so was von gut aus... Nein! Die Arbeit war jetzt echt wichtiger. In den folgenden Stunden konnte er ihn noch oft und lange genug anstarren. Bei diesem Gedanken legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen.  
  
Als Tai grad die letzte Frage beantwortet hatte, klingelte es auch schon. ´Perfektes Timing`, dachte er stolz und spazierte mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen nach Vorne, um seine Zettel abzugeben. Ein wenig geschafft war er schon, schließlich hatte er für die ganzen Aufgaben nur die Hälfte der Zeit im Vergleich zu den anderen gehabt. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass das einzig und allein seine Schuld war...  
  
Nun hatte er den schrecken jedes Taichi-Schuljahres hinter sich. Entspannt legte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. War ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Jetzt hieß es bangen und hoffen. Eine ganze Woche lang, bis er die Ergebnisse kannte. Was Yamato wohl für eine Note hatte?  
  
Endlich konnte er sich wieder voll auf seinen Liebsten konzentrieren. Ja, Tai hatte sich nach tagelangen Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Gewissen eingestanden, dass er in Matt verliebt war. Aber nicht wirklich, bestimmt war das nur so eine Phase, daran glaubte er fest.  
  
Der Wuschelkopf merkte es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber er versuchte krampfhaft, sich in irgendein Mädchen zu verlieben, um sich zu beweisen, doch ´normal` zu sein. Bei seinen Klassenkameradinnen war er sehr beliebt. Wie Yamato hatte auch er viele weibliche Fans. Immerhin war er der Star des Fußballclubs seiner Schule.  
  
Eventuell sollte er sich ja Mal mit einer verabreden. Genau! Er würde sich eine Freundin suchen. Das hörte sich aber einfacher an, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Schließlich wollte er nicht so einen kreischenden, zehn Tonnen Make-up tragenden, hysterischen Fan, sondern einfach jemanden zum Reden.  
  
Und da fiel der größte Teil der Mädchen schon mal weg... Wenn doch nur eines von ihnen so wie Matt wäre!  
  
Während er innerlich weiterhin sein Dasein als Junge verfluchte, ging der Unterricht weiter. Seine Augen wanderten nun wieder zu dem Blondschopf. Yamato hatte ihn den ganzen Tag lang nicht angesprochen. Was hatte er nur?  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit ging T.K. im nahe gelegenen Stadtpark spazieren. Sobald die Schule vorbei war, wollt er seinen Bruder abholen. Er selbst hatte grad Ferien und war daher für ein paar Wochen nach Japan gekommen, um seine alten Freunde wiederzusehen. Diesen Grund hatte er zumindest für seine Reise genannt.  
  
Eigentlich beschäftigten ihn ganz andere Sachen...  
  
In der Pause stand Yamato allein in einer Ecke und dachte nach. Er grübelte über seine Zukunft und über Takueru. ´Was er wohl grad macht? Bestimmt hält er es nicht mehr aus und telefoniert ewig lang mit seiner Freundin. ` Er sah leicht traurig zu Boden.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit hatte der jüngere der Brüder eine feste Freundin in den USA. Matt selbst hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber sie schien nett zu sein. Nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte er. Eigentlich war sie ihm ja auch total egal. Eigentlich...  
  
Wäre da nicht dieser komische Schmerz, welcher ihn wie ein Messerstich durchfuhr, wenn T.K. von ihr erzählte. Normaler Weise sollte er sich doch für den Kleinen freuen, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Im Deutschunterricht hatten sie Mal so eine langweilige Liebesgeschichte lesen müssen. Da war doch auch so eine Beschreibung für so ein Gefühl. Was war das noch gleich?  
  
Eifer? ... Hmm ... nein ... Genau! Eifersucht!  
  
Aber das konnte doch niemals sein. Eifersüchtig? Auf wen denn? Auf Takueru? Eindeutig nein. Vielleicht auf...Nein, nein und nochmals nein!!!  
  
Wie oft hatte der Sänger schon diese Gedanken verflucht? Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Wie so oft versuchte er durch Verdrängen der Realität zu entfliehen. Bisher war es ihm auch immer gelungen.  
  
Innerlich merkte der Junge jedoch, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Schon bald würden ihn seine ganzen Probleme und Gefühle einfach überrumpeln. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er eine alles erdrückende Angst.  
  
Angst vor der Zukunft und der Wahrheit.  
  
++++Hoffentlich hat's euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen *liebschau* Man liest sich++++ 


	4. Danke

Die Folgen einer Musikstunde  
  
Fandom: Digimon  
  
Warnings: angst, darkfic, death, lime, lemon, rape (später^.^°)  
  
Pairing: Takeru x Yamato, Sänger x Fußballfreak  
  
Widmung: Shadow, auf dem ich im Urlaub reiten durfte und auf dem mir gute Ideen für eine Fortsetzung eingefallen sind. Vielen dank! (auch, wenn er das hier wohl kaum lesen wird^^")  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir- leider. *Matthabenwill* und Geld verdiene ich mit diesem Schwachsinn auch nicht.  
  
Diesen Teil hab ich größtenteils im Urlaub geschrieben, daher ist er nicht allzu lang. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon in Arbeit. Es wird voraussichtlich "Nur Brüder, oder mehr?" heißen. (Der Titel sagt alles, oder?)  
  
Kapitel 4/? Danke  
  
In den nächsten Tagen herrschte Funkstille zwischen Taichi und Matt. Der Fußballer konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf sein Training, um seine nervigen Gedanken zu unterdrücken, während der Blondschopf weiterhin in Selbstmitleid versank. [ok, ist jetzt vielleicht etwas hart ausgedrückt...^.^"]  
  
Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich nach Außen hin nichts anmerken zu lassen. Innerlich zerfraßen ihn seine Probleme, doch solange es niemand mitbekam...  
  
Wer kümmerte sich schließlich schon um einen egoistischen Einzelgänger?  
  
Niemand. Nicht ein Mensch. Keiner würde sich je Sorgen um ihn machen, da war sich Yamato ganz sicher. Warum auch? Er war doch nichts wert...  
  
Ob sich seine Gedanken geändert hätten, wenn er auch nur einmal auf die mitfühlenden, sehnsüchtigen Blicke von Tai geachtet hätte? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.  
  
Inzwischen war eine ganze Woche vergangen. Fröhlich schlenderte Taichi neben seiner neuen Freundin her. Er hatte doch tatsächlich eine "passende" gefunden. Sie hatte blonde, knielange, seidige Haare und wunderschön funkelnde, klare, blaue Augen. -Die weibliche Version von Matt eben.  
  
Er hatte sich lange eingeredet, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen war. So lange, bis der Brünette es sogar selbst glaubte. Wie naiv er doch war...  
  
Lachend und scherzend näherte er sich dem Musikraum. Heute würde er endlich die Ergebnisse seiner Arbeit bekommen. Aufgeregt stand er vor der Tür. Seine Hände zitterten regelrecht. So nervös war er ja nicht mal, als sie die Arbeit geschrieben haben.  
  
Ohne es wirklich zu merken, klammert er sich fest an den Arm seiner Begleitung. Kichernd strich diese ihm durch die wuscheligen Haare. "So aufgeregt warst du ja nicht mal bei unserem ersten Treffen", meinte sie und lächelte. Tais Herz klopfte leicht. Es war schön, wenn sich jemand so um einen kümmerte, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgte... Aber war das wirklich das, was er wollte?  
  
Als nun die allseits bekannte und beliebte Schreckschraube die Klasse betrat, herrschte sofort Stille. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich. Es schien die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu sein.  
  
Streng sah die Lehrerin in die ängstlichen Gesichter ihrer Opfer. Ein wenig beleidigt meinte sie dann: "Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von euch! Diese Arbeit ist die bisher schlechteste des ganzen Jahrgangs!" Taichi blickte sich irritiert um.  
  
Seine Kameraden waren bereits wieder heftig am diskutieren, wer wohl in der nächsten Mannschaftsaufstellung war. Der Unterricht schien sie reichlich wenig zu interessieren. Kein Wunder, wenn ihre Noten so schlecht waren...  
  
Aber Tai hatte doch so viel gelernt. Bei den meisten Antworten war er sich so sicher gewesen! Er warf seiner Freundin, welche ein paar Plätze vor ihm saß, einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Daraufhin sah sie ihn nur aufmunternd an und wendete sich dann wieder dem Geschwafel der Lehrerin zu.  
  
Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren, wanderten seine Augen nun zu Matt. Der sah nicht aus, als ob ihn das ganze interessieren würde. Dabei war er doch so gut in Musik. Wie schaffte der Kerl das nur?  
  
Zurzeit machte er jedoch auf Taichi den Eindruck, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Woran er wohl grad dachte?  
  
Bestimmt nicht an die Musikarbeit...  
  
Plötzlich schob sich jemand in sein Sichtfeld. -Taichis Lehrerin. "Nun, Yagami. Ich weiß ja nicht, bei wem du abgeschrieben hast und will es auch lieber nicht wissen, aber dieses Mal hast du die Beste Arbeit von allen geschrieben." Tais Augen weiteten sich und nahmen für einen Moment die Größe von Tennisbällen an.  
  
Was er da sah, brauchte einige Zeit, um es wirklich zu realisieren. Wie in Trance stotterte er immer wieder "ei...eine Zwei, ich hab eine Zwei geschrieben...!"  
  
Um ihn herum wurde getuschelt, es wurden Zettelchen geschrieben und Tränen vergossen. All das registrierte der Strubbelkopf nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um dieses Blatt Papier, welches dort vor ihm auf seinem Tisch lag. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte zwar viel gelernt, aber gleich die BESTE Arbeit??? Das war zu viel für ihn...  
  
Unauffällig schielte er zu Matt. Gedankenverloren starrte dieser aus dem Fenster, während er mit dem Finger immer wieder im Takt der Musik, welche aus seinem Discman kam, auf den Tisch tippte. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Schüler, bei dem die Lehrer so etwas durchgehen ließen. Sie hatten es aufgegeben, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. So lange Yamato trotzdem gute Noten schrieb, schien es ihnen reichlich egal zu sein, was er während der Unterrichtsstunden tat.  
  
Doch dieses Mal schien es anders zu sein. Mit einem leicht verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck kam die Lehrerin auf Matts Tisch zu. Da er nicht allzu weit von Tai entfernt saß, konnte dieser das Gespräch größtenteils ohne Probleme mitverfolgen. Es ging um die schlechten Noten, welche sich in der letzten Zeit -auch in anderen Fächern- bei dem Sänger gehäuft hatten. Die Lehrkräfte machten sich deswegen ernsthafte Sorgen.  
  
Während sich der Blondschopf gekonnt mit einem "Es ist nur eine Phase" herausredete, machte sich der Brünette schwere Vorwürfe. Lag es vielleicht alles an ihm? Schließlich hatte er Yamas kostbare Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als dieser ihm Nachhilfe gegeben hat. Aber T.K. hatte doch gesagt, dass sein Bruder sich sonst sowieso nur mit komischen Typen rumtreiben würde. Was er damit wohl gemeint hatte?  
  
Eins war jedenfalls sicher: Vom Lernen hatte Tai ihn wohl kaum abgehalten. Aber was war es dann? Hatte es wirklich etwas mit Matts momentaner Verfassung zu tun? Und wenn ja, war Taichi vielleicht sogar dran Schuld? Oder jemand anders?  
  
Oh nein, er hatte sich doch so fest vorgenommen, Yamato zu vergessen und nun grübelte er schon wieder über ihn nach! Auf der anderen Seite hatte der Junge so etwas Magisches, Geheimnisvolles an sich. Waren es die wunderschönen, meerblauen Augen? Na ja, auch egal. Immerhin hatte der Fußballfreak nun eine Freundin! Matt war Vergangenheit und sollte es auch bleiben.  
  
Trotzdem würde Tai sich nach dem Unterricht wenigstens bei ihm für seine Mühen bedanken, das war er ihm allemal schuldig. Wie würde er es am besten anstellen? ´Ach, es wird schon klappen,` sagte er zu sich selbst und wandte sich nun ebenfalls dem Unterricht zu. [Das kann ja nur schief gehen....]  
  
Nachdem der Braunäugige zwanzig Minuten später endlich von der Furie namens Lehrerin erlöst war, machte er sich sofort auf, Yamato zu suchen. Dieser packte grade lässig seine Schulsachen. Als der Sänger den Raum verlassen wollte, tippte ihm jemand mit dem Finger auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er herum.  
  
Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er die Person hinter sich gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit einem ertappten und gleichzeitig verwirrten Blick sah er nun direkt in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Schokobraun traf Ozeanblau. Für einen kurzen Moment hielten beide in ihrer Bewegung inne.  
  
"Tai, ich wart in der Cafeteria auf dich, ja?" schallte es von der Freundin des Fußballers. Sie hatte sich unbemerkt zu den Jungen gesellt und sah ihren Freund nun glücklich lächelnd an. ´Wieso musst du ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?` hätte dieser ihr am Liebsten entgegen geschrieen, antwortete stattdessen jedoch nur mit einem knappen "Ja, bis gleich..." Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er Yamato noch immer anstarrte.  
  
Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich und sein Gesicht neigte er verschämt zu Boden. [Oh, Gott, was hab ich heut nur für Ausdrücke??? .]  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit fand der Brünette endlich seine Sprache wieder. Noch immer recht wortkarg stammelte er ein "äh....also...ich wollte.." "Du wolltest was?", drängte Matt, dem es offensichtlich gar nicht gefiel, seine kostbare Pause mit Angestarrt wird zu verbringen. Er hatte doch schon seine freien Nachmittage mit Taichi verbringen müssen, warum also konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
  
War das etwa schon zu viel verlangt? Yamato kannte den Wuschelkopf ziemlich gut und wusste, dass er, wenn er einmal angefangen hatte, gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu labern. Und eine dieser Endlos-Diskussionen war das letzte, worauf er jetzt Lust hatte... Warum immer er? Was hatte er denn getan?  
  
Durch Matts Reaktion ein wenig verunsichert, sammelte Taichi ein weiteres Mal seinen ganzen Mut ´Jetzt aber!`, feuerte er sich selbst an. Nach einer längeren Pause brachte er schließlich ein: "Ich wollte mich eigentlich bloß bei dir bedanken..." über seine Lippen, welche sich gleichzeitig zu einem schüchternen Lächeln formten. Um seine Dankbarkeit zu unterstreichen, hielt er dem Blonden freundschaftlich seine Hand hin. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Wie Yamato wohl reagieren würde?  
  
Dieser zögerte einige Zeit. Hatte er sich grad verhört? Taichi bedankte sich bei ihm? Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art... Noch immer starrte er wie von Sinnen auf die Hand vor ihm.  
  
Nicht viel später hatte der Sänger sich wieder gefasst und wandte sich mit einem tonlosen "Schon gut" ab. Zurück ließ einen völlig verzweifelten Tai. Dieser überlegte fieberhaft, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte. Die kühle Antwort hatte ihn mehr getroffen, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
  
Mit ratlosem Blick sah er noch immer in die Richtung, in die Yamato verschwunden war.  
  
Er konnte und wollte nicht begreifen, warum dieser Junge schon wieder so starke Gefühle in ihm auslöste.  
  
Vollkommen frustriert stapfte Taichi nun auf die Cafeteria zu, wo er bereits freudig erwartet wurde. Mit einem lauten "whomp" ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl neben seiner Freundin nieder. "Ich hab dir dein Essen schon mitgebracht", meinte das Mädchen und reichte Tai das großzügig beladene Tablett. Schnell murmelte er noch ein "Danke", bevor er sich über ein Mittagessen hermachte. In Windeseile war der Fußballer fertig.  
  
Besonders gesprächig war er heute nicht und auch den Unterhaltungen seiner Kumpels hörte er nur halbherzig zu. In seinen Gedanken war er noch immer bei dem Wortwechsel mit Matt. Warum hatte er nur so reagiert? Was hatte er denn falsches gesagt?  
  
So ging es den ganzen restlichen Schultag. Immer wieder wurde Taichi von seinen Lehrern ermahnt, er solle doch besser aufpassen. Yamato erging es nicht besser. Ihn beschäftigten jedoch ganz andere Dinge. Das Gespräch von vorhin hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen.  
  
In seinem Kopf war nur noch T.K. Wie hatte er sich gefreut, als ihn sein kleiner Bruder endlich mal wieder besuchen durfte. Allein die Nachricht hatte Matt Freudensprünge machen lassen. Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber er hing sehr an dem niedlichen Hutträger. Nach der Trennung ihrer Eltern hatte er ihn mehr vermisst, als alles andere. Das war auch heute noch so.  
  
In gewisser Weise war er schon richtig abhängig von dem Kleinen.  
  
Als der lang ersehnte Schulgong endlich ertönte und die Schüler vor den Klauen der Lehrer rettete, sprangen wie auf ein Kommando alle auf und stürmten aus ihren Klassenräumen. Ausnahmsweise schloss sich Matt der Mehrheit heute mal an. Nur noch ein paar Tage würde er Takeru für sich haben, da wollte er diese Zeit doch nicht in der Schule verbringen!  
  
+++Wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt, müsst ihr schon Kommis schreiben^^ Sagt mir doch einfach was euch gefällt und was nicht (konstruktive Kritik ist gern gesehen)+++ 


End file.
